


Now What

by Adamarks



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Food, M/M, Nandos, Penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/pseuds/Adamarks
Summary: Shepard and Simon are still learning
Relationships: Simon Snow/Shepard
Comments: 20
Kudos: 21
Collections: Simpard is life





	Now What

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clevelandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevelandy/gifts), [theflyingpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/gifts).



“So, now what?”

“Huh?”

I gesture between our limp dicks. We’re standing naked in the bedroom, facing each other. “Are we supposed to, like, do something?”

Shepard shrugs. “I thought you knew.”

I hum. “Not really.”

We stare at our flaccid penises for a few quiet moments.

“Do you want to go to Nandos?”

“Ya.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!!! This was my first simpard fic >-<


End file.
